Daydreamer
by GetInLineHeIsMine
Summary: Blaine is Kurt's perfect boyfriend. Lightly based off the song by Adele. She is amazing.


**Wow, it's been awhile since I personally posted anything. Let's just call it an angst filled Writers Block 4 months. I send love to all my returning readers and I hope you enjoy this story that literally came to me in the shower. I'm planning it as a two-shot just because I wanted to post this tiny chapter and get some feedback. Please Remember I own NOTHING, beyond my crazy obsession. **

* * *

><p>"God, could school have gone any slower today!"<p>

"I know boo, as soon as I saw Mr. Watson take away your Vogue during first period I knew you were going to have an agonizingly slow day." Mercedes looked over at me with a priceless puppy dog pout that definitely screamed 'but you still love me right…?'

"Of course I still love you, but what does that have to do with me having to daydream all day in order to get through all my classes?"

"I have no clue, but I love it when you tell me that you love me. " I gave her a 'bitch please like it is not implied every second I am with you' look. "So what were you daydreaming about this time? Was it about Blaine again?"

"Mercedes I haven't had a daydream that didn't involve Blaine since we met him at Regionals. He is so handsome and I feel like I can be me around him without judgment. " I don't know when but my voice had softened and I felt like I was floating as Mercedes and I headed towards our respective cars. "Has a guy ever made you feel like that?"

We had finally reached my Escalade, she open up the door for me and I gently placed my books inside, turning towards her again waiting for her answer. "Yeah I have. With you. Now get that tiny white ass in your car and go home before I puke rainbows." Her serious tone ruined by a large smile forming on her face.

I rolled down my window as I drove past her walking towards her car. "Hey dark chocolate, don't forget you will always be my first love." I winked at her.

She smiled back "Hey pear bottom, don't forget to call me tomorrow after your anniversary dinner with Blaine." I acted hurt by the endearment, but once I had rolled my window up and drove out of the parking lot I started chuckling to myself.

"'Pear Bottom', really Mercedes. " I turned on my radio to my normal station and smiled when the familiar sound of Adele's enchanting drawl came through the speakers.

_There's no way I could describe him_

_But I'll say he's just what I'm hoping for_

I pulled up to my drive way almost 15 later. Slowly getting out of the car and retrieving my books from the back seat. Aw, thank god I am home. It had been a really long week, on top of a really long day. Glee was particularly nasty with the whole Rachael and Santana physical fight for a solo. Of course, Mr. Schue had actually done the right thing for once by giving Santana the option of singing an Amy Whinehouse song. And of course, Rachael had to ruin it by throwing a diva storm out for one, leading to what had to have been the biggest ND fight thus far. No seems to be talking to each other, having taken one side or the other. The whole club was a mess, but at least I get to come home and bake away my stress. I closed my eyes while picturing the scenario, being so close to the front stoop I just kept on walking with my eyes firmly shut.

That's when I heard "Ouch that is a nice way to greet a guest. " I kept my eyes closed, taking in the hint of sarcasm, the obvious smirk when he said it. I knew that voice, it's the one that got me through my classes today. I opened my eyes, a huge smile suddenly plastered on my face.

"I was not expecting any guests; maybe you can explain to me why jaw dropper like you is waiting for me outside my house?" I glanced down at him innocently, like I truthfully had no idea who he was, but I was sure glad he ended up here.

"Well, you see, there is this amazing boy who I have been dating for exactly 4 months and 29 days…"

I cut him off "My, my this story does sound interesting."

"Yes, and you see I wanted to surprise him the day before our anniversary with gift. But, you see he left me sitting on his porch for what seemed like hours. It mostly felt so long due to my own silliness in leaving so early from school, and my impatience to see his face light up." He winked at me as he slowly saw my face turn into excitement. "Would you do me the honor of telling me whether or not you think he will like it?"

I playfully swatted at his arm, "well if I must for the good of your guys' relationship!"

Blaine pulled out a small box. Not ring sized or shaped, but more like for a bracelet or necklace. He started to slowly open the container, and as it inched up I felt my blood pressure rise in excitement. And right as I was just about to see its contents, I woke up.

**Oh and don't forget to check out a little something that my friend Risetotheoccasion and I cooked up entitled Without Second Thought. Right now it is at a standstill due to lack of vocal or written interest. PLEASE HELP REVIVE IT!**

**Review… Or Not either way I will still ~Love You For Reading~**


End file.
